The toilet paper and the Invisible Being
by ebdarcy.qt4good
Summary: Lily Evans’ curiosity propelled her to chase after a piece of toilet paper, but the secret of the floating toilet paper may lead to expressing some hidden desires, some hidden feelings… JP/LE **Please leave a review! : Thanks! **
1. The moving toilet paper

**The toilet paper and the "invisible being"**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable aspects of this work belong to the great J.K. Rowling.** I am simply borrowing to satisfy the stories running through my head. To put it simply: I own nothing!

**A/N**: All words in **bold** are the **thoughts** in the head of the main character of the story. I hope you enjoy it!

I crept down the stairs and peered around the corner. The toilet paper was still being dragged on the ground, and was now going around another corner down the hall. **How could that toilet paper move like that?** I pinched myself on the arm, again, and just like a few minutes ago – it hurt! **So clearly, I wasn't dreaming.** Realizing that the toilet paper had now gone around the corner, I quickly dashed down the corridor and tried to catch up. Suddenly, the toilet paper stopped in front of the door leading outside. I hid myself from view, just in case the "invisible being" attached to the toilet paper was looking around. The door opened, and the toilet paper went outside. As quietly as I could, I ran and caught the door before it slammed close. Then I jumped behind the bushes by the door and watched the now-stopped toilet paper sitting on the grass.

"Didn't run in to anyone! See? I can be quiet and stealthy too, Prongs!" A voice in the vicinity of the toilet paper said.

**That just sounded like Sir-… No, how could the toilet paper's "invisible being" be Sirius Black? **Rolling my eyes at my ridiculous thoughts, I focused back on the piece toilet paper. Three heads began appeared and looked like they were floating on air. Slowly, bodies began to appear as a shimmery cloth fell to the ground.

"Oy! Don't let the cloak get dirty!" James Potter exclaimed.

**Wait a second! Potter? What the hell are Potter, Peter, and Sirius doing out here? Was that an **_**invisibility**_** cloak**_**?Wait, Sirius was the toilet paper "invisible being"?**_ Questions raced into my head as I gaped at the appearance of three quarters of the Marauders. _**Where's Remus?**_

Potter gathered up the cloak and brushed off the dirt from it.

"It's so dark! Can't we go back in?" came a squeak from Peter

"No. Moony is waiting for us," Potter replied.

**Who the hell is Moony?**

"Yeah, hurry up, Wormtail. We're gonna be late!" Sirius called over his shoulder as he skipped again, the toilet paper trailing behind him. He grabbed a stick and approached the Whomping Willow.

**What the hell is he doing? He'll get himself killed! **

Sirius used the stick and poked at the Whomping Willow's trunk. All of a sudden, the Willow stopped flailing its branches around, and a small opening appeared. Potter, Sirius, and Peter entered the tree's trunk, and I found myself running and diving through the opening in the trunk before it slammed shut.

"Ssh! Wait, Padfoot! Did you hear something? Is someone following us?"

**Dammit Potter! Why did you choose now of all times to become perceptive?**

_To be continued..._

**A/N**: It is my first story, and I know it's short. But there is more to come! I leave reviews for every story I read, and I hope whoever reads this does the same. I welcome any and all comments, criticisms, etc. I hope to use your suggestions to make myself a better writer, and to help convey the stories running through my head to my audience in a more interesting, concise way. Thank you and **please leave a review!**


	2. There's toilet paper stuck to the

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.I just live in J. K. Rowling's world. Capiche?

**A/N: **All words in **bold** are the **thoughts** going through the head of **Lily Evans, **in case you haven't already figured out who it was. ;)

Warning: Story rating upgraded to T, just in case.

* * *

Previously on "The toilet paper and the Invisible Being":

_"Ssh! Wait, Padfoot! Did you hear something? Is someone following us?"_

_**Dammit Potter! Why did you choose now of all times to become perceptive?**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: You have toilet paper stuck to the bottom of your shoe.**

I pressed myself against the wall, making myself as small as possible.

"There's no one there, Prongs! Let's just go!"

"Quit whining, Padfoot!"

**So Potter is Prongs and Sirius is Padfoot? Weird nicknames, I wonder how they got them…**

I heard them whispering among themselves, but I kept myself pressed to the trunk wall until I heard footsteps continue down the passageway. It would be too easy for them to just turn around and see me if I continued behind them too closely – I'll have to wait until they are far enough away.

A few minutes passed before I allowed myself to breathe again. I cautiously crept down the steps and shivered. The tunnel was damp and cold. I could barely make out my surroundings with such dim light.

I crept along very slowly as my eyes adjusted to the low light level. **Did **_**I **_**just hear something? Stop being paranoid, Lily. The three musketeers are gone. There aren't any rats here, right?**

I paused and looked down, trying to see if there were any rats.

All of a sudden I found myself slammed against the corridor wall, a huge weight pressing me against the cool stone, and a hand covering my mouth.

_Mmmhhhph! Mmmmmmmm!_ (**Help! Help!!**)

"Stop trying to yell, Evans! No one will hear you anyway."

**Potter? Damn him! What's he doing here anyway?**

He had me pressed against the wall with his own body. My chest was pressed up against his, his left leg between mine, and his left hand resting on my waist. I found myself staring into his eyes, unable to tear my gaze away. My heart was racing – blood pumping through my veins. I could feel every inch of my body pressed against Potters', and I forgot about the coldness of the walls.

"I'm going to take my hand off now, Evans. No yelling, okay?" He whispered.

I nodded. Potter removed his hand, but still stayed pressed up against me. We continued to stare at each other, and I felt goosebumps rising on my arm. My shirt had ridden up slightly above my jeans, an inch of my midriff exposed, and I become very aware of his thumb drawing circles onto the bare skin of my waist.

"What are you doing here, Evans?"

"I… I…" **Oh crap. What should I say? I followed a piece of toilet paper?**

"Not that I mind, of course." He licked his lips as his eyes darted down to my mouth. "Can't get enough of me, Evans? First you stare at me in class, and now you stalk me too?"

"I am NOT stalking you!" I huffed. **The nerve of him!**

"But you won't deny staring at me in class?"

I gaped at him, my eyes wide in disbelief. **I can't believe he noticed that!**

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter. I _don't_ stare at you. Maybe you have yourself confused with me?"

"No. You stare at me in class; and now you follow me around at night. Have anything to _admit_, Evans?" Potter whispered, his hot breath bathing my face.

**When did his face get so close to mine?** My heart raced even faster. His gaze became too intense for me, and I averted my eyes.

" I _know_ you like me too, Lily." My eyes snapped back up to his. **He called me Lily!**

" But you always surround yourself by your friends," he continued, "hide when you see me coming, or stay up in your room during breaks so I can't talk to you."

James licked his lips and glanced at mine once again.

"There's nowhere to hide now, though," he said before pressing his lips to mine.

At first I just stood there, in shock, in panic. **He's kissing me!** His grip tightened on my waist at first and he pressed himself against me even more. I was too surprised, too overwhelmed to respond.

But then he started to pull away, and I felt my hand move on its own, pulling his face back towards mine.

This time I kissed him back. We got lost in that kiss, I'm not sure how much time had passed, until all of a sudden---

"Prongs, man, what are you doing? We're gonna be late!"

James and I pulled apart, and he rested his forehead against mine as we tried to catch our breath.

**Why did he have to interrupt? James was kissing m---- Oh. My. God. James was kissing me! I was kissing James—I was kissing **_**Potter!**_

"Prongs? What _are _you doing? Why do I hear heavy breathing?"

"I'll come later, Padfoot, just _go!_" He took his hand off my waist to shoo Sirius away. I let out a whimper at the loss of contact between us.

**Wait, I want James to touch me? Why am I calling him James? God, he's a good kisser.**

"What are you _doing,_ though?" Sirius came closer, and shone his lantern near us. "Evans? James? What the hell?" He looked back and forth between us. "Ooooh, are you together now?"

Sirius began bouncing up and down, a look of glee on his face. I found myself blushing, and hiding my face on James' shoulder. **James? *sigh* I guess I am calling him James now.**

"Are you? Are you? Tell me!!!"

I started to pull away, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation. "Um, maybe I should leave?"

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell meeeeeee!"

"Shut up, Padfoot," James growled. "Lily, wait. I, uh, I'll walk you back."

"But Prongs, we're gonna be _late_! Moony is expecting us."

"Moony will understand, Padfoot, just _go_. I'll walk Lily back to the common room and then I'll come join you guys."

"It's fine, James, really. I'm a big girl, I can get back on my own. I can--"

"No, Lily, I'll come with you," James replied, cutting me off while pulling me back towards him. He leaned towards me once again, his lips brushing mine.

"Lily? James? You guys are on a first name basis now? Really, Prongs! Why didn't you tell me? Lily and James, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

I pulled away from James, giggling at Sirius's words. **Oh god, my face is heating up again!**

"I swear to god, Padfoot, if you don't shut up and leave NOW, I'm going to kick your ass!" James growled.

I couldn't help but smile at James' reaction. "Someone's waiting for you, right? I'll just go."

"But you haven't answered any of my questions!" Sirius whined, stamping his foot like a petulant child.

James slipped his hand into mine and pulled me back, kissing me again. "I don't want you walking back alone. It's dark out."

**I felt my heart swell at the protectiveness James was showing towards me.**

"Okay, fine, but just to the main doors, alright?"

James leaned in for another kiss, but I ducked my head and began walking toward the entrance of the Whomping Willow. He just stood there, unsure, looking after me.

"You coming?" I paused in my stride, and called over my shoulder.

James jogged up to where I was standing in wait for him, and slipped his hand into mine again. He grinned at me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and began pulling me up the stairs. After a few steps, though, I stopped again.

"Hey, Sirius?" I called back.

"Yeah?" came his hopeful response.

"You have toilet paper stuck to the bottom of your shoe."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you to **Ranma's girl1** and **Demented Cloud** for their encouraging reviews. It's for you two that I finished writing and am posting chapter 2 so quickly!

I haven't written chapter 3 yet, but I have an idea of what will happen, and I plan to write it soon. I do have plans with family and friends in the next few days, but I will try my best.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Feliz Navidad, and Happy Holidays!

**Reviews** are _very_ encouraging! **Please** click the button below and leave me one! :)


	3. Should I?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable. J. K. Rowling does. I am merely borrowing.

**A/N:** Happy New Year 2009! Remember, any parts in **bold** are the **inner thoughts **of Lily Evans.

* * *

Previously on The toilet paper and the "Invisible Being":

_James jogged up to where I was standing in wait for him, and slipped his hand into mine again. He grinned at me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and began pulling me up the stairs. After a few steps, though, I stopped again._

_"Hey, Sirius?" I called back._

_"Yeah?" came his hopeful response._

_"You have toilet paper stuck to the bottom of your shoe."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Should I…?**

I reached for the handle of the main doors, but James put his arm out to stop me.

"It's after curfew, we'll have to be careful getting back," he whispered. "We wouldn't want a prefect getting in trouble, now would we?"

I gave him a small smile and rolled my eyes in response. "Yeah, sure."

We made our way back to the fat lady's portrait without any incident, and slipped inside after giving her the password.

"Good night, James," I whispered, before walking towards the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Before I reached the stairs, though, James put is his hand on my elbow, stopping me and turning me around.

"Don't I get a proper goodnight?" He asked with mischief twinkling in his eyes. James licked his lips, looked down at mine, and began leaning in.

**This is going too fast!** I put my hand against James' chest, stopping him from leaning in anymore.

He looked down at my hand in surprise. "What? What's wrong?"

"This is going a little fast, Potter. I was caught up in the moment before, I didn't mean to let it get this far. Just because Brett and I are having problems, doesn't mean you use it as an opportunity!"

James' eyes hardened and he took a step back. He ran his hand through his hair. "What the fuck are you talking about Lily? And we're back to last names now? I kissed you and pulled away when you didn't respond. YOU pulled me back—"

"I know! I know, I just… I'm confused. With my feelings about you, about Brett, what I should do. It's not like we've exactly been friends all of these years either…"

"Lily, I-"

"Time. I just need some time. Please, James?"

His eyes softened a little when I used his first name, but I could tell that he didn't really want to wait, that he didn't really want to give me that time.

James stepped forward, and put his hands on my waist. He looked down and took a deep breath before looking up to meet my eyes.

"I'm willing to wait as long as you need me to, Lily. I'll wait for as long as it takes."

James placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Good night, Lily."

Then he placed a kiss on my forehead before turning and leaving through the portrait again, to join Black, Pettigrew, and "Moony".

I put my fingers up to my lips and stared at the back of the portrait for a few minutes, trying to gather my thoughts.

**What should I do?** I thought to myself as I climbed the steps up to my room.

My roommates didn't even shift in their beds as I entered the room and changed into my pyjamas.

My mind was still racing from all that had happened tonight, and I sat at the window seat to gather my thoughts. There was a full moon tonight, and it illuminated the sky.

**I don't know what to do or what I feel. I've been with Brett for 6 months, and he swears that kiss with Shannon was an accident. He swears it was only that one time and it would never happen again. It was the only time I saw myself, but I've heard rumours before that he wasn't really being faithful. And that kiss with James was amazing. When James kissed me, I felt my whole body go on fire and I never wanted him to stop. But can one kiss with James outweigh a six month relationship with Brett? **

**Should I give Brett another chance? Or should I see how things go with James?**

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3! I know it's short, but I hope you like it. I think this turn of events makes the circumstances and relationships a little more realisitic. I believe that it's important to see how any relationship (friendship, etc) evolves and develops, and not just jump from one kiss to marriage. Not that I'm saying the characters that kissed in this chapter will get married. Who know, really? ;)

**I would like some feedback on my story and how you think it should go in the future.**

If you would like to see future chapters - Please click the button below and **leave a review**!


End file.
